Remembering
by liachun
Summary: Just a little story I made after inspired by a song,Just a OneShot, and it is a HHR...


Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!

_The irony of all this, faced up against Voldermort he didn't get killed injured or hurt well only a few scars but nothing major but then how come when he is faces with a car he ends up like this. _

Flashback

"Come on, you don't need to learn how to drive a car, you can apparate" Hermione attempting to persuade him.

"Mione, you know how much I have wanted to drive a car," Harry sits himself into the car, "And now that Voldermort has gone I have time to learn."

"Well least you could do is hire a professional instructor." Hermione still hesitant on him driving, stands next to the car and leans onto it.

"I'll have a little spin first." He closes the door and starts the engine, Hermione sighs a little which indicated to Harry that she had gave in, "Love you Mione, I'll be back safe and sound"

End of Flashback

"Safe and Sound" Hermione snorts, she had been sitting in the hospital for quite a while now, they had called her 3 hours ago saying Harry got in to a car crash and since then he has been in the Operating room. The light on the door finally turned off, she stood up, rushing towards the door as the doctor came out. "How is he? Will he be ok?"

"Mr Potter is now ok, we have managed to stop the internal bleeding in his brain" The doctor looks down, trying to find words to explain the problem, ".. But we can not be entirely sure whether or not there may be problems."

"What problems?" thoughts running through her heads, every problem she could think.

The doctor coughed, this job had never been easy. "Well there is a chance he may not be able to move his legs"

As Hermione tried to let this new information sink in, the doctor had left.

-------

Harry twitched a little, slowly opening his eyes and bringing in light in to his sight. He turned his head slightly and saw a women sitting there staring in to space, she had clearly been crying with the streaks down her cheeks. He opened his mouth to talk but sooner realised it was too dry, he stretched his arms to reach for a glass of water on the table close to him. The women had realised he had woken up and quickly jumped to his bedside.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" She picked up the glass of water Harry had been trying to reach for and gave it to him.

Harry accepted the glass of water, and drank it all down feeling comfort in his mouth. Before he could answer her, she had asked another question.

"Can you move your legs?" Harry looked at her confusedly, as if she was joking, yet the seriousness of her face told him it wasn't a joke. He lifted his leg up to signify that he could move his leg.

The women sighed in relief. Though her relief did not last long when Harry finally opened his mouth, "Who are you?"

She was stunned at those simple three words, "Harry don't joke, you now fine well who I am?"

"So I'm called Harry." The name did fit him. "I'm not joking, who are you?"

She sat on his bed in frustration. "I'm Hermione, you got to know who I am." She silently pleaded that this was all a cruel joke. Yet in Harry's face was blank. "The doctor didn't say you would lose you memory, only said you could have loss you ability to walk."

Tears once again fell from her eyes, she decided she wasn't going to sit there while he didn't know who she was.

------

The doctor had said that nothing could be done other then patiently waiting for him to regain them. But Hermione knew the statistics to memory loss, she did all her research while looking for a cure, magical or not only 25 had ever regained memory loss from a car crash.

She brought memories of her and Harry's with her when she went to visit him, and when she showed him the pictures of people he knew, he told her that he couldn't remember any of them.

He was finally discharged 2 weeks later, with his memory still not recovered. Hermione took him home hoping that might trigger something. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

She had looked at him with hope. Harry reluctantly said "No, this place is new to me everything looks new." He didn't want to shatter her hopes, he watched her try throughout the 2 weeks yet nothing brought anything back.

Hermione collapsed on to the sofa, tired she couldn't think of what else she could do, he just refused to remember anything. "I give up. No matter what I do you can't remember me. How could you forget it all?" She pulled herself to the door, took one last glance and left.

Harry stood there not knowing what to do. He had wanted to remember, he wanted to know who she was to him. During the 2 weeks he had fallen for her, possibly again. He kicked the side of a wall furiously, it had shook a cupboard, the cupboard door open revealing a sword, the sword was familiar, one that he has used before… it was…Godric Griffindor's Sword, His ancestors. Harry spun around and saw little memories all creeping back in. He took no chance to waste and ran to chase after Hermione, he had ran out to a main street where he saw Hermione across the road.

"Hermione" She had turned around. A smile crept up on Harry's face "I remember"

-----

Also I do know that this fic only has Harry Hermione and The doctor, but I want it to be just them two and well the doctor was necessary.

Well I couldn't say this was my first fic because I have written others yet those were when I was young, and this one is one I can finish seeing it's a one shot. :D

Would deeply appreciate reviews


End file.
